tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalask
'''Kalask '''is a conqueror and destroyer of universes, the main antagonist of the Cyber V Rangers. Character History Kalask was originally a hero, in fact the greatest of his world, and in love with a woman named Mai Pei. However, the last and most treacherous of his enemies tried to get vengeance through her, and killed her although Kalask defeated him. Her death broke Kalask. He couldn't see the point of heroism if he couldn't save the one person who mattered most--and eventually, this grew into the idea that no hero was worthy unless they could defend against everything. He decided to test the Multiverse's heroes, all of them. Kalsk roamed the Multiverse, gathering followers from each reality he conquered and annihilated. Creating a base of operations in Dimensional Limbo, he set out to conquer the entire multiverse by seeking out the Prime Reality. He also made a point of killing each universe's Mai as he found her. Somewhere in this time, immediately after the conquest of Thrak's reality, he developed a new strategy: conquest as a game, not fighting on the front lines himself. Kalask's new strategy of give his opponents a sporting chance did not prevent him from defeating the Avenging League, the heroes of Anya's reality, in a single day. He subsequently conquered and, later on, annihilated that reality, but not before recruiting Munch and Anya's escape to the Prime Reality. Kalask was less than pleased that the Prime Reality knew he was coming, and upon his arrival, he sent Emeralde and Thrak to test their forces. When the trophies they brought back were insufficient, he sent them out again, and watched as the Cyber V Rangers defeated them. Kalask was overjoyed to have worthy adversaries after so long. Still angry with Tem-Tar's failure to prevent Anya's escape, Kalask was nonetheless pleased that his adviser had forced the Rangers to reveal the first of their Zords, and tasked him with drawing out the rest. The subsequent use of Neutron infuriated him, but he had to admit that it worked. Kalask was amused when Munch was chosen as the next attacker, wanting to see how Anya would react. When he learned of the Rangers' plan to reveal their identities, he attempted to assassinate the President just to mess with them on a world stage. Learning of the Twins' Hybrid nature, he decided to acquire the Venjix technology for himself. Kalask's plans quickly bore fruit as his forces succeeded in infiltrating Fort Myers through a hidden monster and a Nanite Spy that snuck in on Walter. Thanks to the information it gathered, Kalask's forces succeeded in stealing a third of Wendy's nanites. Wanting to test the Twins' capabilities further, Kalask pushed their endurance to the limits by sending the Master of Weapons, making them work endlessly to build the Cyber Weapons to counter the villain. He began testing the Rangers on more personal levels, using Matt and Mai's relationship to get the rest of the needed nanites (and prompting Midnai to point out that he killed Mai in every universe), going after Jeremy as the leader, and then gleefully plotting to test their "bonds of love" after witnessing him with Cindy. As Kalask began this emotional attack, he revealed to Midnai that he'd been in love himself once, and though he remained cryptic, he revealed that he wouldn't be the man he was now without "her." He also noted the bizarre flash in the battle, since the mysterious events of Tange's battle continued to plague his mind. After weeding out the losers from his army, and thinking that the Rangers must have new technology, or someone, helping them, Kalask sent Tigress to ferret out the truth. As Tigress overwhelmed the Rangers, Kalask decided that indeed, someone was interfering with his game. When the Techno Rangers defeated her, Kalask had his medical Dreads extract sensory arrays from her nervous system, and was pleased with the information the battle had gained him. Despite Tigress begging him to let her die, he had her upgraded--and she broke loose, going on a rampage through the Shadow Claw and attacking anything that moved. Kalask sent his generals after her, wanting her taken unharmed, and watched with no concern as she plowed through them. He finally finished fiddling with the warp portal generator on his right arm and sent her to attack Horizon. New Players Kalask was flabbergasted when the Techno Rangers "revealed" themselves as survivors of Mekanos, and decided to investigate. Personally. He and Midnai went to the home dimension of the Mekanos, leaving Thrak in charge. There, Midnai pointed out Thrak's ambitions, and Kalask dismissed it as letting him "blow off steam" and gain a little more information about Cyber V. He discovered that the Techno Rangers couldn't possibly be from Mekanos, and realizing that someone was interfering with his "game," grew angry. He gave Midnai permission to fight with magic when they returned. Kalask arrived in the Shadow Claw in time to belay Thrak's order to send out all the Dreads. He seemed unusually pleased with them and how they'd brought out the new Megazords, though he did punish Thrak with a few seconds of torture. He sent Midnai's upgraded monster, Kurse, after the Techno Rangers in order to annihilate them. The monster succeeded in removing them from the fight before his demise, to Kalask's approval. While reminiscing over trophies and battles, Kalask mentioned how much he'd enjoyed fighting himself. Seeing his opportunity, Tem-Tar suggested he face the Rangers himself, which he did, almost destroying them but for the timely arrival of the Techno Rangers. Amused by the revelation of their identities, Kalask invited them to join the game officially as they entered the battle. In the ensuing battle, Kalask was thrilled by the revelation that the Twins had been holding out on him, now giving him truly creative opponents. The Cyber Rangers rejoined the fight, and the united team utilized their weapons, including the new Cyber Annihilator, to take him down the first time. Eventually, he took the battle to the Megazord level. Using the last reserves of their Zords' energy, the Rangers took out his right gauntlet, and he complimented them on the move before shrinking to normal size. Back aboard the Shadow Claw, Kalask was tired, but pleased by the results of the battle. After he, Midnai and Emeralde left the room, Midnai started to tell him about Thrak and Tem-Tar's treachery, but he'd already figured it out, thanks to Thrak's delayed reaction to his latest dose of electrical torture. Kalask didn't even mind, saying this small game would make the overall one more challenging. After Hellion's first defeat, Kalask had Emeralde teach him a lesson about fighting girls, and granted Emeralde's request to fight Anya one-on-one. He brought Hellion to keep the other lady Rangers busy, and watched both fights. At the arrival of the male Rangers, he withdrew, leaving Hellion to his inevitable destruction, and observed with amusement as Emeralde worked out her frustration on several Dreads. Deciding to test Walter alone, Kalask ordered Youthinizer to turn all of the other Rangers into children and fight Walter alone. The ensuing battle (and a few new Zord modes) were more than satisfactory. On the other hand, the sudden interference of Alphabet Soup, using the very unsporting weapon of mind control, enraged him, and he set Tem-Tar to work researching the Commandroids. Tem-Tar's lackluster results irritated Kalask, particularly since his only source of information turned out to be the seer Futuro. However, the group was able to deduce the connection between Alphabet Soup and the deaths of the Venturas parents. Kalask sent Futuro to challenge the Rangers with his precognitive abilities, and kept Tem-Tar studying Alphabet Soup, trying to find the leader. Unfortunately, yet another interloper appeared: Tornado. This one Kalask knew all too well, and again he allowed the use of magic to attack him, albeit with little success. Now he outright forbade his monsters to engage the Cyber Rangers until the cheaters had been removed, and ended fights in which Tornado intervened. When Alphabet Soup took Matt and Wendy out of the fight, Kalask fulfilled part of Futuro's prophecy, intervening to help the Rangers--to their shock. He offered them a warpportal directly to Winters' base to destroy Masstruction, if the Rangers begged him for help. Anya complied, and Kalask did exactly as he promised. Unbeknownst to the team, he sent another nanite spy to keep an eye on Alphabet Soup. Horizon War The second part of the prophecy was fulfilled when Tornado sparked a massive battle between Winters' and Kalask's forces. Kalask again forbade his troops from fighting the Rangers, to their bewildered gratitude. However, Emeralde and Thrak disobeyed his orders, attacking Anya, Walter and Jake, and only Kalask's intervention saved the trio. He informed them that Winters had captured the Hybrids (as his nanite spy had told him), and when they pointed out the trouble the Dreads and Commandroids were causing, ordered a retreat until sunset. Kalask witnessed the Rangers' fight, and the deaths of the Venturases. Tornado arrived after it had gone to the next level, but before he could attack, Kalask pinned him to a wall. Furious, he chewed Tornado out for the trouble he'd caused. Throwing him aside, he turned back to the Twins, demanding Tornado make his final choice: would he be a hero or a villain? Tornado chose to help the Rangers, giving Kalask enough time to return some of the nanites he'd stolen from the Twins earlier, reviving them. Growing giant-sized, he picked them (and Kat and Cruger, who'd joined the fight) up, revealing them to Winters and their teammates. Kalask left them to finish the fight, only returning afterwards to confront a badly injured Winters. He gave her his own punishment for interfering: injecting her with Hybrid nanites, turning her into the very thing she feared. After the Rangers defeated Winters, Kalask intervened to save her, telling the Rangers they hadn't seen the last of her. When Tem-Tar had repaired her, Kalask ignored her angry attack, swatting her aside and telling her he hadn't turned her into a monster, just stripped away her delusions of humanity. Renaming her Venja, he added her to his inner circle, and despite her hatred, she was forced to obey. When Kalask introduced his newest recruit to his generals, Midnai objected to the choice. Kalask had her test Venja by coming up with a joint scheme. It went well, until the Rangers outsmarted the monster, and Venja broke the rules by sending in Commandroids. Kalask intervened before she could make Terror Toad grow giant-sized, and punished her with a spurt of torture. Tem-Tar's quiet little subterfuge finally went too far when he brought not only Matt and Takuya, but an alternate Mai, into the Dimensional Limbo as a trap. Furious, Kalask attacked, ordering the two heroes to leave Mai, but they fought instead. He revealed his own history with Mai to Matt in battle, claiming that she was some kind of nexus point whose death made conquest easier. Matt rejected that idea, instead accusing Kalask of killing her so nobody else could have her. Their fight was briefly interrupted by Kyubi transporting the heroes out, but Kalask pursued, demanding Mai. Matt promptly turned his own rules around on him: now that Mai was part of their universe, she was under their protection, and at the moment, they weren't at full strength. He'd have to sacrifice his game to get her. Acknowledging Matt's intelligence, Kalask left--and promptly confronted Tem-Tar for his scheming. When Emeralde went on a brief, untraceable hiatus, Kalask took Venja's suggestion and sent Skullhound to find her. She eventually did return, still loyal and focused on destroying Cyber Yellow, but with more self-control now, which pleased Kalask. Kalask watched as SlaveDriver tested the Rangers, refusing Venja's suggestion that they attack with the Rangers out of the way. He was overjoyed when the Rangers overcame the challenge, and said that there was only one test remaining before the final round could begin. Personality Kalask's defining trait is his twisted sense of fair play: although he is capable of wiping out an entire universe with one particularly powerful bomb, he prefers to send monsters a few at a time, wanting worthy adversaries. In person, he is hardened, calculating and cruel, motivated by the desire to mold the Multiverse into his image. He is disdainful of magic, but willing to use just about anything (except mind control... it isn't "sporting") on his foes. Having others interfere with his "game" angers him, and will drive him to increasingly drastic measures; conversely, if the interference proves entertaining enough, he'll allow the interloper to join the game officially. Talents and Abilities Kalask is a clever tactician and general, presumably a great fighter, carrying most of his weapons in or around his gauntlets. He collects the best weapons from his foes, but will not reuse them after they are defeated. Arsenal It should be noted that all the following are from alternate realities, and not established in-continuity timelines. *Warp Portal Generator *Green Lantern Ring (Red variation; damaged) *Repulsor Beams *Batarangs *Mystic Chain (damaged) *Captain America's Shield *Crimson Bands of Cyttorak *Mjölnir *Force Field Generator *Dr. Doom's molecular expander *Leonardo's Katanas *Kamen Rider OOO's Medajaribur Appearance Kalask wears a Chinese dragon mask that fully hides his features (in fact, he is human), along with red draconic armor covering his entire body, and twin gauntlets on his arms, armed with blades and cannons. Category:Male